


Before You Go

by MLou186



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLou186/pseuds/MLou186
Summary: Inuyasha decides to tell kagome how he feels before sending her to her world. He planned a serious conversation but the moment became heatedThe idea came to me while watching
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 8





	Before You Go

Inuyasha and the others were relaxing after barley getting away with their life fighting his brother who was aided by Naraku again. They thought they wouldn't have to go through it again but here they was 3 years later near death yet again. 

"Kagome" inuyasha said looking at her with regret "Follow me" he said. She hesitated for a few minutes but soon was walking after him. Last time she followed him like this he was trying to get rid of her. She wasn't going to let that happen again. 

"Will yall stop following us!" he said irritated with the monk and fox child. When they stopped following him, so he thought, he continued on going to the well that she arrived in. 

The fox and the priest shocked faces watched as they were in front of the well him embracing her telling her how afraid he was that he was going to lose her. The monk soon pressed the kids head down and covered his ears making him complain but he was still too young to watch. 

Kagome blushed because he never held her like this before. It was always tension between then but it never went beyond a quick hug or kiss. His natural scent was overwhelming her nose. She was thinkin he must be injured. Is he dying? She could think of no other situation that would result in him being so open like this. 

"Inuyasha ?" she questioned as he moved her body closer to him putting her in his lap. He was holding her soo tight while whispering in her ear how much he cared. His breath was hot and her body was reacting at such a serious time as usual. 

The monk sighed he knew he would have to take the boy back. He was yawning anyway. He made the little fox promise not to look as they walked away. 

"Are you -" she began but he silenced her question by kissing her then moving to her neck. She jumped slightly feeling his hard dick jump on her ass. 

"Inuyasha" she moaned lowly tilting her head to the side. He could smell her arousal as she moved around on his lap in an attempt to get comfortable but she immediately heard inuyasha take in a breath and groan slightly. 

"Kagome" he warned a little frustrated she was grinding on him and constantly moaning. He wanted to be inside her, to fill her but he knew she was a virgin. He had to take it slow. He leaned back to make space then he pulled her uniform top off followed by her bra. He bent his head licking one hard buds lightly as his fingers massaged the other. He then took the bud in his mouth sucking lightly loving how she squirmed and moaned out his name. 

She knew she could stop him by saying sit boy but she didn't want to she been dreaming about this moment for years and it was happening. She moved her hips fast dry humping him. It felt so good much better than humping her pillow plus his dick was throbbing like a vibrator. 

He gently laid her on her back and scooted back before getting up. He pulled his sash and disrobed his dick springing out happy to be free. 

"Its so big" she gasped blushing hard. She wasn't sure if she could take it but she would try. "Ill be gentle" he said as he kissed his way down her body. She lifted her hips as he removed her soaked panties and pushed her skirt up on her stomach.

A slight breeze blowed and she closed her legs with a shivered moan. He soon opened them back up inhaling her scent as he tossed her legs on his shoulders and pulled her down. His tongue licked up then down making her shiver as her hands became tangled in his hair. 

kagome was a moaning mess he was sucking and licking on her clit as he his two fingers worked at stretching her open. She was humpig his face and fingers roughly as she got closer and closer feeling a weird bulid up inside her. She guess this was the climax her classmates talked about so much. Her back arched and she screamed as she filled his mouth. 

She fell back exhausted and he let her collect herself for a few minutes. He was giving up hope and decided maybe itll be next time. He was fine with that. He gripped his penis and stoked it slowly looking into her eyes. She blushed deeply liking her lips

"Inuyasha.. I ... well" she began flustered one of her legs still shaking some but her püssy was still throbbing she knew she needed more. 

"Yeah?!" he grunted out "Get on with it - Ah" she said kind of irritated. She just want let him get a nut in peace. He knew she wouldn't be able to give a decent blow job or even a hand job which is why he didn't ask. He paused but she was too flustered to respond. Great now she wants to be shy be he thought.

Kagome took a deep breath building up her nerves and pushed him on his back. She climbed on top of him kissing his passionately and deeply as her hands reached back to align him with her hole. She moved her hips back a little more. He watched her unable to move all these actions taking place in mere seconds she was just a shy mess but now she had a determined look on her face. He thought she was just going to try to jack him off but when he felt his tip pressing into her tight hold his legs tensed up. 

"Fuck .. K-Kagome" he moaned out his hands gripping her waist to support her. She was biting her lip hard as she shivered around him. He wanted to tell her she didn't have to and that they could stop but he couldn't. He was now at a lost for words. He pulled her upper half down to kiss her again fighting his urge to thrust up into her. 

"Ohh mmmmm.. It... It..." she moaned out between kisses after she managed to get half of him in her. The girls didn't tell her it would burn or even hurt like this. She felt soo stuffed and full but his kisses and touches made it a lot better. 

"I know.. I know" he said repeatedly as he alternated between kissing her lips and neck. He was hurting some too she was soo tight but she took his breath away when she took all of him inside her in one motion. She fell over on top of him breathing hard and groaning in pain. it took everything in him to not come at that moment. 

They laid there a few minutes like that kissing and rubbing until she felt comfortable enough to move. His hard throbbing dick was putting constant pressure on her gspot and she felt she would go crazy if she didn't move. She lifted her hips until just his tip was inside. She shivered and moaned out as she cane back down. It was more pleasure than pain, she could see why people could be addicted to sex

The monk came back just in time he wasn't sure how far they wold go. So much time had passed it took him forever to put the brat down but it seems he was just in tine. He watched them as his left hand gripped his hard dick. She was riding him slowly but his hips were moving as well to match her pace. Her hands were on his thighs as she leaned back a little more his hands moving to support her. She was shivering in pleasure moaning his name out over and over. He felt his vision got sharper he could see her juices flowing out of her and down inuyasha thighs. He never seen a woman this wet before and the sounds were so lewed

"Fuck this hot" he said lowly matching their pace as he jerked off a little faster. Her titts were bouncing slapping her skin as much as her ass was slapping his thighs. He wondered just how she was taking such a big cock. He accidentally saw it once and was amazed. 

Inuyasha sat up and kissed on her neck her legs wrapping around his lower back "Yeah just like that" he whispered in her ear as he changed the position layin her on her back. 

"Ohh in- inu...ahhhh...." She moaned out wrapping her legs as tight as possible round him. She still felt full like he was in her belly but he was hitting that spot and she was feeling that build up again as he pounded her. He nails dug into his back making his hiss but he kept his pace. 

"I know.. come for me kagome" He grunted out as his thrusts became sloppy. She felt the pressure as he thrusted harder into her and held on for dear life a shivering and moaning mess as she came around him her walls gripping him even harder milking him. 

"Fuck kagome you better than-" he cut that thought off he hated that habit of thinking before he talked but she hadn't heard a word she laid there just smiling at him in a post climax bliss his huge load leaking out of her. He was happy cause she definitely would've punched him multiple times for calling Kikyo name. 

"Kagome" he called lowly to her. "hmm?" she responded as he redressed her 10 minutes later . "I want you to be safe, I don't want to experience that fear every again" he said as he carefully slipped her necklace off. 

She came back to reality fast but it was too late he already had tossed her into the well. The last thing she heard was "It was the only way I love you" followed by a slap and Miroku askin how could he do that. She smiled as tears fell. 

kagome sat in the well crying for hours it was a different level of hurt. He took her virginity then tossed her back into her world thinking he protected her. She didn't have the jewel so she had no way to get back to him. She sighed and went home. She put on a happy face for her family and cried herself to sleep. 

Inuyasha sighed he didn't even consider how she felt and Miroku and the fox let him had even kikyo's sister. He was stubborn as always though. 

Two months had passed and that boy came yet again asking for a date she sighed and accepted it, she did need to move on. 

That night she cried herself to sleep once again but something woke her up. She rolled over and realized someone else was in the bed. Her nose told her who it was before her eyes did. She cried as she held on to him desperately asking how could he do it in in between her deep crying breaths hoping it wasn't a dream 

It took him a minute to make out what she meant but he apologized and showed her the complete jewel. She punched him until she was tired and he let her. They stayed up late talking about how he acquired all the pieces. They decided they would live in both worlds alternating between them but she had a feeling that would change in a few months 

She rubbed her belly as he lead her to the well. She wondered if she should tell him but decided to wait. She found out she was pregnant two weeks ago she thought the missed period was due to stress. She was surprised to have a positive pregnancy test during her check up. She decided to keep the baby so she would at least have a part of him. She gained ten pounds but anyone would think it was because she was heart broken. 

They held hands as they jumped through , her landing on top of him. They were staying at yet another lodging with a dark cloud over it the monk acquired. Everyone was asleep except the two love birds. He glanced over her body wishing she was naked but his shirt and the panties were sexy on her as well. She looked at the ring on her finger blushing at it. He watched her not getting why she was excited but its how the humans showed lover in her time.

"So are you going to tell me?" he asked 20 minutes later as he lightly kissed her belly his right hand rubbing her soaked panties. She gasped then looked at him surprised, just how did he know? 

She moaned as he slipped his hands inside her panties circling her clit. "Sit boy" she said unable to focus. She sat up and smiled at his shocked expression it's been years since she used it. However they could not have a serious conversation like this. 

"I wasnt" she said quietly. "Well not right away" she added seeing the hurt on his face. She was afraid of his reaction its not like he have a normal family. His brother try to kill him every other week plus he always concerned about her safety it would be even worse now that she pregnant. 

"There is no need to be afraid" he said as he lifted his head to look in her eyes "I love you and I love him" he said rubbing her belly slowly. 

"Say it again" she demanded as she climbed ontop of him thankful they now get their own room and that he sleeps naked. He did then she kissed him as she pulled her panties to the side which we're soon ripped by him in irritation. She giggled and rode him until the day light.


End file.
